Imperfection
by juzadream
Summary: Post finale, this story is mainly RM with other characters such as SS. Chapter 11, 'Phone calls' is now up. How can a bunch of phone calls change their lives?
1. What happens after

Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, the O.C does not belong to me. I wished though :)

* * *

The car ride to Chino was silent with Ryan deep in thoughts. He had given up a life that was nearly perfect and more than he could ever ask for, when he was not sure if the child was his. The situation was at this point all because of a stupid mistake that he deeply regretted now. He felt remorseful towards the people he had affected: Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and of course, Marissa. Possibly Summer too, indirectly.

"Ryan?" Theresa whispered softly.

Ryan pretended not to hear and ignored her, still facing the window. He couldn't hate her as much as he would like to blame her for the mess. He knew he was partly to blame for what happened. He hoped that he had made the right decision. To come back to Chino.

He had agreed to come back because he felt guilty and needed to do what was morally right. He was not able to experience a proper childhood and wanted this child to be able to experience one, with both parents around. Likewise, he hoped that Eddie was responsible enough to return to Theresa. That is, if the baby was Eddie's.

* * *

At the Cohen's, Sandy sighed for the tenth time that day. He had been pacing up and down the kitchen,

frustrated. Kristen sitting at the table, echoed his sentiments.

"Are we bad parents?" Kirsten asked wearily.

Sandy would have loved to comfort her by answering a definite 'no' but he doubted this was the case. After all, they had lost both their sons in a day.

"I don't know, honey." Sandy gently replied. "Maybe Seth just needed space and time to think and we shouldn't force him to come back, at least not for a week."

Kirsten nodded her head in agreement. She knew Seth had been through quite a roller coaster ride the past few days and felt that the sailing trip would allow him to do some reflection.

"Have you called Summer?"

Sandy shook his head, there had been just too much happening.

"Well, someone's got to do it." Kirsten said, passing the phone to him.

Sandy sighed again, accepting the phone to break the news to Summer.

* * *

It was much later and Summer had just returned from Cohen's. Although Sandy and Kirsten were present, the house felt unusually empty with both Seth and Ryan gone. Even Sandy and Kirsten felt that their home had lost its warmth.

Summer longed for Seth's sarcasm, his humour and even his idiotic comments. Exhausted, she slumped onto her bed. She could not believe Seth left. She had read the letter repeatedly yet she barely understood why he had to leave. After all, he had her. He loved her, didn't he? He had said so for uncountable times and it was written in the letter too, but his actions did not affirm that.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks and her make-up was ruined. However, she did not care. Curling herself up into a ball on the huge cold bed, she felt so alone. Sobbing uncontrollably, all she wanted was Seth to be back. It was ironic how she needed him to be right next to her now when previously, she wanted to have nothing to do with him at all.

She no longer cared about losing her popularity and reputation, all she wanted was Seth. The seconds seemed like hours as she cried herself to sleep. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Back at the Cohen's, Sandy and Kirsten were debating if they should tell Ryan about Seth's departure.

"He has the right to know. After all, Seth was his brother," Sandy stated.

"We'll make him feel even more guilty than he already is. He'll think it was his fault that Seth left." Kirsten pointed out.

"It wasn't Ryan's fault, it was-," Sandy paused, unsure of what he was to say.

"Ours? Pretty much."

Sandy opened his mouth to object but Kirsten continued on.

"You know, if Seth was here, he would have made a comment right about now." Kirsten turned to look at Sandy.

"Yeah and we would have sided each other, telling him to shut up."

"But he's not here..." Kirsten trailed off

"Right, but come on, it isn't that bad. What about the times when we always wanted to have the house to ourselves? We can get that now," Sandy smiled slyly.

"You're right. We'll just make the best of the situation," Kirsten returned the smile. "But first, you have to call Ryan."

"Me? I see I'm the official news informer."

"Glad you know that," Kirsten smirked as she handed Sandy the phone again.

* * *

Over at her new house, Marissa stared at her room. What good were all the luxury items she had when she could not have the person she wanted most? Seth was right, it was all her fault. She had screwed up once again. If she had listened to Ryan about Oliver, she would not have put Ryan, the Cohens and herself in this sorry state. She wondered if Seth was still angry with her.

Glancing at the bottle in her hand, she knew that Ryan would be furious if he found out she had been drinking again. Would Ryan ever return? She certainly hoped so. Holding onto that glimmer of hope, Marissa capped the bottle and tucked it away under her bed. Maybe she could call him now and hear his voice. Reaching for her phone, she saw the light blinking, indicating she had three new messages.

Just locking myself away for a day and I miss out on so much, she thought bitterly.

Checking them, she was pleasantly surprise to hear Ryan's voice on the first one, telling her that he would always love her and promising that he would come back whenever he could. She smiled for the first time in that day, Ryan just had that effect on her. Maybe it was possible for it to work out between them unlike what she previously thought.

After replaying Ryan's message, she went on to the next one and found it was from Seth. His message was short and simple. He apologized for blaming her and everything else. It ended by Seth telling her to take care.

Marissa was relieved that he was no longer angry with her. However, there was something strange about his message and she could not quite place her finger on it. He was weirder than normal and it had to be something to do about the 'take care' parting. Or it might be that he apologized for everything. Why was he sorry for everything?

Shrugging it off, Marissa went on to the last message...

* * *

A/N: I know it might seem boring, but it will get better! review please :)


	2. Guilty

Same disclaimer applies. Sadly.

* * *

Marissa was momentary thrown off for a moment when she realized who the voicemail was from.

"Um, hi Marissa, this is Theresa. Listen, I didn't mean to take Ryan away from you. I'm aware of how much you both love each other and right now, I feel really guilty for coming in between the two of you. I guess you could say I'm desperate but I really needed support. I'm really sorry for being so selfish. I hope you understand but even if you don't, its okay. Well, that's about it, bye."

She certainly had not been expecting that. She thought Theresa would not bother explaining or anything. After all, the two of them were not that close.

She could not describe how she was feeling at that moment. It was more of a mixture of emotions from all three voicemails. Ryan's had cheered her up considerably, Seth's made her puzzled and to be honest, Theresa's left her feeling slightly touched. Setting her phone down, she hugged herself, staring out of the window into the darkness of the place she called home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Theresa and Ryan steps into Theresa's house, only to be greeted with Theresa's mom glaring at them.

Before Theresa could get a word in, her mom coolly asked, "Ryan's the father then? That's why he's here?" gesturing to Ryan who was nervously eyeing the mother and daughter pair.

"Um, the thing is, I'm not sure who the father is." Theresa admitted.

"You mean to tell me that you're pregnant but you don't know who the father is? How can you not know who the father is? Unless you've been sleeping with a couple of guys at a time? I thought you were sensible enough not to become pregnant! Well, I obviously overestimated you 'cause not only are you pregnant, you don't even know whose it is!" Theresa's mom yelled, fury evident in her voice.

"I haven't been sleeping with a couple of guys at a time, it's just two." Theresa shot back, glaring at her mother.

"Just two?" Her mom repeated, unable to comprehend what she's hearing. "You make it sound as if it's alright! I wouldn't be surprise if you turn out to be a home-wrecker!"

"Stop it already! Just shut up!" Theresa screamed as she runs into her room, leaving Ryan standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

Just as Ryan tries to figure out his next move, his cell phone rings and Ryan hastily answers, thankful for the interruption.

"Ryan? Hey, it's Sandy here."

"Hey..." Ryan responded, turning to enter Theresa's room. He was bewildered as to why

Sandy had called. Had something happen?

"Um, did Summer call to tell you anything?"

Ryan detected a hint of nervousness in his voice. Did something really happen? Was it about Marissa?

"No. Sandy, what happened? It's not about Marissa, is it?"

Theresa rose from the bed, coming to stand beside Ryan upon hearing Ryan's urgent tone.

A chuckle and 'no' could be distinctively heard down the other end of line and Ryan felt himself let a sigh of relief.

"Actually, it's about Seth. He left." Sandy paused, unsure of his words. "He didn't say where to, he just left us a letter."

Ryan realized the turn of events was linked to his goodbye with Seth. He mumbled guilty,

"That's my fault."

"Oh no, it wasn't, son. He just needed time and-"

"I encouraged him to go to Tahiti and gave him a map to fulfill his dream." Ryan cuts in, feeling even worse as he remembered that moment.

"Oh." For once, Sandy's at a loss of words.

"Yeah... Do you guys want me to go back or anything?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. We're both coping well, for now. We'll call you if we ever need anything.

Take care kiddo."

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

After explaining everything to Theresa, Ryan headed back to the now-empty living room to sleep on the couch.

However much he tried, he could not fall asleep. He did not know what the reason was. Perhaps it was the fact that he had grown used to his bed in the poolhouse.

Or maybe it was that deep down, he was feeling really guilty for causing the great domino effect. He should have seen that Seth depended on him. Ryan had thought only of doing the right thing without really considering Seth's feelings. Sure, he had thought of Marissa's feelings, Sandy and Kirsten's, Theresa's... but when it came down to Seth, Ryan had only thought that Seth would be losing his brother. He had never thought of it as being Seth's first true friend, being Seth's 'older' brother who gave him advice on girls, protected him with bullies and saved him from a year of torture and humiliation.

Tossing and turning, Ryan soon fell asleep. A day of job hunting was awaiting him.

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I know the story is moving kind of slowly now but it will be developing much faster in the next few chapters. Review please! )


	3. Three weeks on

Disclaimer: I still don't own the O.C. If I did, I wouldn't have to wait till 23 sept for the next episode to be aired here! A month more!

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! And in case you're all wondering, I'm definitely not a Theresa fan but I'm making her nice in the story.

To Sis2ACesarSalad: I know Marissa didn't push Ryan that far but she feels that she's responsible for this big mess. I guess in this case, Seth's words made an impact on her.

* * *

**3 weeks later...**

Marissa got out of the Cohen's guestroom bed and stared out of the window, admiring the sunrise, musing.

The new Nichol 'Palace' was like a castle on display yet with no royal family living in it. Caleb and Julie were on their long honeymoon while Caitlin had chosen to spend the summer at her friend's home. As for

Marissa, she certainly did not treat that as her home. It was cold and empty. She barely went back and when she did, she went there to get her clothes for the next couple of days.

Instead, her new homes were the Cohens' and her dad's new place with Hailey.

When Marissa found out that Seth had left, she went over to Summer's to comfort her. It did not turn out that way though, as both girls ended up crying and had to cheer each other up.

They often went to the Cohens' as both their houses were empty. Kirsten had taken leave and spent many afternoons with Hailey and the girls. They shopped, talked and did basically whatever they could to cheer themselves up.

However, a few days after Seth had left, they found a postcard waiting for them in their mailbox. It was from Seth and he assured them that he was safe and could take care of himself. Instead of giving Seth one week of freedom they had in mind, Sandy and Kirsten both changed their minds upon reading it.

Since then, Seth had been constantly sending back postcards. The details in the postcard changed over time though, with Seth's stories of what was going on. One thing never changed though, and that was the 'p.s. tell summer I love her' in every single postcard. And of course, the message would be passed on to Summer.

Marissa remembered how she felt at fault for the whole scenario and broke down one afternoon, tearfully apologizing to Kirsten. If she had trusted Ryan, Seth would not have left.

However, to her surprise, Kirsten told her that it was all a blessing in disguise. When Seth left, she was disappointed that her had lost her two sons in just one day and felt as though she could not play her part as a good mother. Now though, she felt as though she had gained two daughters.

This was very true. Marissa and Summer had indeed forged a bond with Kirsten over the weeks. Marissa and Summer often slept over too, for Kirsten felt that it was unsafe was two girls to be alone in the Nichol Palace or the Roberts mansion. Kirsten had really cared and showed concern for the girls. Unlike Julie who only thought of herself. It was all because of her so-called mom that Kirsten was her stepsister. Damn. Why wasn't Kirsten her mother instead?

The life she was living now was certainly peaceful. Without Julie Cooper being around, Marissa did not have to shout or lose her temper. Nevertheless, her life was still far from perfect. What could make it perfect were Ryan and Seth coming back. It would be wonderful if Ryan was there with her to watch the sunrise but that was definitely not happening anytime soon.

The shrill ring of her mobile phone jolted her and she rushed to pick it up before it woke Summer up. She smiled as she saw the caller id before answered the call.

"Hey..."

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake before you called."

"Really? That's a first." Marissa could hear Ryan's teasing voice over the line.

"Hey! That's not true! So why did you call so early today?" Marissa eased herself out of the room, not wishing to wake Summer up.

"I'm working the breakfast shift today, and all the other shifts too."

"Busy day huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm going with Theresa to her first check-up too."

"Wow. That's fast."

"Yeah... So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out at the beach with Summer."

"As usual. It's either the beach or shopping."

"Hey! That isn't all we do! We-"Marissa paused, unable to think of any other reason.

"How's Theresa?" Marissa asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine except for the morning sickness, she's kinda excited. How's the Cohens coping?"

"Good I guess, although there are moments..." Marissa started, telling Ryan about the many points of time when they all missed Seth.

"You sound like Seth, the rambling and all."

"I don't! Hey I'll talk to you tomorrow 'kay?" Marissa became quieter upon seeing Summer opening the door.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, bye." Marissa smiled, hanging up her phone. It was practically a routine. Ryan would call daily and they would talk for a few minutes. Though it was mere minutes, it was enough to make Marissa contented for the entire day. It was like the phone call was essential for her survival.

However, there was a problem with Ryan's calls. Marissa knew that it affected Summer when she was on the phone with Ryan. Even though Summer insisted that she was happy for Marissa that Ryan still cared and called everyday, Marissa knew better. She knew that the calls reminded Summer of Seth and had caught a look of sadness in her eyes on a few occasions. Therefore, Marissa tried to not be around

Summer when Ryan called.

"Was that Ryan?" Summer asked sleepily.

Marissa nodded, biting her lip as she watched Summer carefully. Summer gave her a weak smile.

"Why don't we go down for breakfast?" Marissa suggested, in a bid to break the awkward moment.

Summer nodded in response and the two girls headed down together.

* * *

In Chino, Ryan was walking towards the restaurant he worked in. Although he knew that the pay was not exactly fabulous, it had to do for now until he found a better job.

As Ryan walked, he tried to calculate how much he would have earned by the time the baby was born. He had already around a thousand dollars in savings, and if he worked an average of two shifts a day, he would have earned... another five thousand. Would that be enough? He doubted so.

Maybe he could ask Sandy or Kirsten the ideal amount he should have to raise a child comfortably. He knew that the child might not be his but he needed to prepare financially first. He could not earn the money only after the DNA test confirmed it was his. That would be too late.

As he neared the restaurant, he thought about this morning's incident.

Theresa's mom was still giving them her death glares even after so long. Ryan guessed that she simply could not forgive Theresa for doing such an irresponsible thing. He felt sorry for Theresa that she had no one else to depend on except him.

That was why when Theresa approached Ryan to accompany her to her first check-up that afternoon, he could not turn her down. He knew that she needed all the support she could get. He could tell she was immensely relieved when he agreed to go.

He knew that she needed someone to be there for her should there be bad news. Hopefully there wasn't, Ryan was not sure if Theresa could take it.

She had grown so attached to the baby in the short span of a month. She told him a few nights ago that it was unthinkable that she wanted to have an abortion initially. She really wanted to have this baby now, no doubt that.

* * *

Ryan glanced at the clock, it was slightly before 4. He would have to leave now if he wanted to get to the doctor's clinic on time.

He asked one of the other waiters to cover for him while he was gone and went off.

He arrived at the doctor's clinic just as Theresa's name was being called and both Theresa and Ryan entered.

"I thought you weren't coming," Theresa said.

What did she mean by that? That he was unreliable? Angered, he slowly turned to face Theresa.

Theresa reading Ryan's expression, could tell what he thought. "No, I meant that I thought you were busy and unable to step away from work," she quickly put in.

Ryan nodded stiffly just as the doctor stepped in.

* * *

Theresa lay on the inclining chair, glancing at the doctor with baited breath. She hoped that the baby was all right.

The doctor turned to face her with a smile, "Looks like they're both doing all right."

Theresa and Ryan both looked at each other, shocked.

"Both? There's two of them?" Theresa asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, twins." The doctor replied looking confused that Theresa did not know she was carrying twins.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked that! I know that 'doctor' was an inappropriate term but for simplicity's sake... review please :)


	4. Double

Disclaimer: I still don't own the O.C.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! :)

* * *

"Ryan?"

Ryan and Theresa had been walking in silence for the past five minutes since they left the doctor's clinic.

"How did you not know there were twins?" Ryan's voice came off sharper than he intended it to be. "I mean you went to a gynecologist back in Newport..." He trailed off, softening.

"I... I ran out of the clinic right after the doctor confirmed my pregnancy." Theresa drew in a deep breath.

Ryan nodded as if it explained everything.

There were twins.

_Double the diapers._

_Double the milk._

_Double the crying._

_Double the attention._

How were they going to cope with two of them? They both needed to work to support the babies. This was going to be a real headache.

_Double the shopping sprees._

_Double the clothes. _

_Double the make-up._

He did not mind a girl. But two of them? He hoped not, thinking along the lines of Marissa and Summer. They practically went to the mall everyday. The amount of money they managed to spend on just clothes alone, to him, was amazing.

_Double the expenses._

He doubted the money he had was enough for one baby, even if there was enough, it would just be enough. Now, there were two. Where was he going to find twice the amount? Strike the lottery? He seriously pondered over this. What were the odds of him winning?

"We can't handle this on our own." Ryan was aware that it was highly impossible for two of them to manage the situation now.

"Yeah, I know. But whom do we go to? My mother?" Theresa scoffed.

"No, I was thinking along the lines of getting advise from my parents."

"Your parents? Right. You don't even know where they are."

Ryan flushed, realizing that he had referred to Sandy and Kirsten as his parents.

"Look, I got to get back to work. I'll meet you back home later."

Theresa nodded and watched as Ryan turned and went off in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

Later that night.

Ryan stepped out of the restaurant, feeling helplessness over the twins' situation. He recalled what he had blurted out earlier that day. Calling the Cohens' his parents. It had just slipped out and it seemed so natural to him. His parents.

He had never really thought of Dawn as his mother. In his mind, a mother was caring and loved him. A mother was someone who would want the best for him. Dawn did not fit into Ryan's criteria of a mother figure, but Kristen sure did. He knew Kirsten could offer suggestions.

Suddenly feeling a strength of encouragement, he dialed the Cohen's number.

* * *

Back at the Cohen's.

Marissa and Summer had just returned from a day out shopping, both carrying many carriers.

Marissa looked thrilled, her face lit up. Kristen rarely saw her like that, the only occasions when she did, was during Ryan's calls.

On the other hand, Summer's face was almost expressionless. During these few weeks, Summer had been pretty good in hiding her emotions, Kirsten realized.

"Guess what?" Marissa asked, her excitement growing.

Kirsten smiled, it was wonderful to see Marissa so ecstatic for once.

"We were scouted at the mall!"

"That's great!" Kirsten tried to sound enthusiastic. However, Summer's actions caught her attention instead. Summer tried walking inconspicuously around the table where the mail was. She knew Summer was looking for Seth's new postcard.

The thing was, it had not arrived yet. It was suppose to have arrived today though. The postcards had always arrived 4, 5 days after the previous one had arrived and it had been 5 days since they received the last postcard.

A look of anxiousness appeared on Summer's face for just a moment before it was replaced by a forced yawn.

"I'm so tired after all that shopping. I'll head up first."

Kirsten and Marissa both nodded as Summer slowly walked to the stairs.

Once Summer was out of earshot, Marissa turned to Kirsten. "She's been like that these few days. That's why I thought it was great when we were scouted at the mall. If we have jobs, she would be distracted most of the time by the stuff we have to do."

Kirsten nodded once again, Marissa had certainly thought through it. "What were you guys scouted for?"

"Modeling. What do you think?"

"I- I think it's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now why don't you go on up and accompany Summer?" Kirsten suggested, giving Marissa a smile and squeezing her arm gently.

"Okay then. Night." Marissa leaned in to give Kirsten a hug before heading towards the stairs. However, before she reached them, the phone rang and she heard Kirsten mention Ryan's name. Curious, she made her way back to where Kirsten was.

Kirsten noticed Marissa hovering nearby and mouthed to her that it was indeed Ryan on the phone.

Marissa nodded back, concerned. Ryan never called twice in a day, had something happen? She did not have to wait long to figure out what was wrong though, she had just heard the word twins.

Marissa immediately made the connection. Theresa was having twins. God, there were two of them. Not one, but two. She knew she was selfish, but she couldn't help thinking that another baby was all the more of a reason Ryan had to be with Theresa.

She forced herself to tune back to the conversation and heard Kirsten suggesting Ryan getting another job. Another job, that would just take up more of Ryan's time! Ryan would be exhausted by all the work! Irritated, she tried to wait patiently for Kirsten to end the call so she could get all the details.

How fast could her mood change. She went from elated to glum from in a matter of minutes. That was just the way in Newport, the never-ending drama. The drama that had to affect everyone.

* * *

Over at Chino.

Ryan continued his walk back to Theresa's house, contemplating what Kirsten had advised.

She had readily offered financial help upon hearing that Theresa was expecting twins. However, Ryan had turned her down. This was his fault, he would handle it on his own. The Cohens had helped him enough, he really owed the wonderful life he had lived to them.

Thus, he was going to take Kirsten's last suggestion of getting another job. He knew she was reluctant to tell him that, yet he also knew that she could tell he was not going to let anyone help him this time around.

It made sense, after all, he did not have to work at the restaurant for long hours. It was just around six hours on average. He would have time for another job and he was determined to find one.

Opening the door, he was mildly surprised, to say the very least, at what he saw.

* * *

A/N: If you guys have any suggestions, please put them in the review or email me! Review please :)


	5. A quiet Summer

Usual disclaimer applies.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm aiming for another 7 this chapter so review to help me reach 25! And sorry I took so long to update, the week break that I had was busier than normal school term.

* * *

Ryan froze in the middle of the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob. He could not believe the sight in front of him.

There was Seth, sitting beside Theresa, looking slightly uncomfortable.

The very same Seth whom many people were dead worried about. Well, except that he was definitely tanner but other than that, Seth looked just like Ryan remembered him.

Quite a number of questions flew through Ryan's mind as he stood there for a moment. However, Seth did not give him the opportunity to ask any of them. Upon seeing Ryan, he looked immensely relieved. No doubt that it was because of the awkwardness between Seth and Theresa.

"Hey man. Um, could I speak to you in private?" Seth stood up quickly and dragged Ryan out of the door before Ryan could answer.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked, almost business-like.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Sandy and Kristen are-"

Seth cut Ryan off, "Just answer me, what are you doing back in Chino?"

"Theresa has a baby, remember? Wait, I mean babies." Ryan asked. Had Seth lost his memory or something?

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you having to come back?"

"Seth, Theresa might be carrying my children. How can I not give her support? Besides, the babies-"

Once again, Seth interrupted Ryan. "You're here to give her support right?"

"Yes, but-"

"If I find Eddie to support her, will you return home?"

"Seth, Eddie might harm her."

"No, he won't. I will promise that. So will you?"

"How can you promise that? Moreover, the child, I mean, children might be mine."

"It's not definitely yours. So will you?"

"_They're_ not definitely mine but-"

"No buts. It's settled. If I find Eddie, you're coming back home with me. Oh and don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Seth-"

Ryan did not get to complete his sentence as Seth turned around and ran off into the darkness, leaving a bewildered Ryan standing on the porch.

* * *

The next day in Newport.

Marissa laid awake in her bed, wide awake. She barely slept the last night after finding out Theresa was carrying twins. Twins. God. Now Ryan had double the reason to stay in Chino.

Another reason that kept her awake was Summer. Apparently Marissa was not the only one having trouble catching a good nights sleep. She could hear Summer constantly tossing and turning during the time she was awake. Once, she could have sworn that she could hear Summer sniffling but when she turned over, Summer seemed to be fast asleep.

Marissa no longer knew how to comfort Summer anymore. Although it was becoming impossible, Marissa knew she had to try. They had not talked about Seth much and Marissa had no idea how to broached the subject of Seth leaving. Maybe now was the time.

Marissa quietly slipped out of bed, although she wasn't quite sure why she was being so careful. She highly doubted Summer was asleep in the first place.

"Summer?" Marissa called softly, making her way to Summer's bed.

There was no response and Marissa stopped at the foot of the bed, still cautious. She did not want to disturb Summer if she really was sleeping. Judging from all the noises last night, it would be great if Summer had finally managed to drift off to dreamland.

Before Marissa could make a decision, her phone vibrated against the table and she ran over to it to pick up the call.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong, you sound weird."

"Nothing." Marissa was still slightly annoyed at Ryan for not telling her that Theresa was pregnant with twins.

"You sound tired..."

"That's probably it. I guess I didn't get enough sleep." Marissa finished, fiddling with the pillow. When was Ryan personally going to tell about the twins?

"Get enough rest 'kay?" There was a brief pause before she heard Ryan's voice again."I got to go now, I'll talk to you later."

Marissa sighed. "Okay, bye." That was the shortest call they ever had, with hardly any exchanges.

She walked back over to the table, placing her phone down before picking the two contracts that they had received the day before from the modeling agency. Marissa and Summer had both agreed that Sandy should look over them before they got their parents to sign them.

Marissa turned to look at Summer again before leaving Summer's contract on the table and silently stepped out of the room to head downstairs.

* * *

After Sandy had given his approval on both the contracts, the two girls had headed out to Summer's house. Summer had hoped to catch her dad long enough for him to sign the contract before he flew off yet again.

Well, she did get her wish. Her father had barely listened to Summer's explanation of the contract and scribbled his signature before tossing her another credit card.

Summer sullenly walked back to the car with Marissa at her side. Marissa knew what was wrong, it happened all the time after Summer's mom left. They did not talk much about it though; Summer rarely opened up to her.

The drive to Jimmy's new house was unbearably silent. Marissa was not used to this new quiet Summer. Summer and quiet definitely did not go together.

When she arrived, Summer finally spoke. "I think I'll just stay in here."

Marissa nodded, she knew Summer would and had always been uncomfortable seeing the close relationship between Marissa and her dad. "Okay, I promise I won't take long."

Getting her dad to sign the paper was not as easy as Marissa thought it would be. Jimmy had way too many concerns.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." Marissa finally said.

"I know, it's just that...your mom will kill me when she comes back and finds out." Jimmy admitted slightly sheepishly.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I don't care about what mom thinks."

"Marissa-"

"Dad, just sign it. I'll have a job, earn some money and be more independent." Marissa pleaded.

"Oh all right."

"Thanks dad!" Marissa hugged her dad before walking towards the door. "I need to go, Summer's waiting in the car."

Jimmy nodded sympathetically, he knew Summer was going through a rough patch. "Bye."

Marissa returned to the car excited that both contracts were signed. Now it was time to go to the modeling agency.

"You okay Sum?"

"Yeah sure."

Marissa sighed softly. Talking to Summer was going to be hard.

* * *

Ryan ran his finger down the listings of jobs in the paper. He barely qualified of any of them and when he did, the offer given to him in the afternoon was far better than any of the jobs he could work for.

Although he hated the idea of that job, the pay was certainly good. He sighed, it wasn't a matter of whether he liked it or not, it was for the babies. He just would have to accept it the next day.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! Feel free to give suggestions and review please! 


	6. Changes and deadlines

Same old boring disclamier applies.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews although I did fall short of 1 to reach 25. I might not update for a while 'cause of exams but I'll try my best.

Amirel: Chino is not a coffee shop!!!!!!! -sighs-

On with the story...

* * *

On the day that Marissa and Summer signed the modeling contracts. 

Summer was in the guestroom upstairs and Marissa slowly walked up, unsure of what to do. This quiet Summer had basically freaked her out. Summer had always been outspoken and Marissa could not recall a time in their many years of friendship when Summer had been this quiet.

Deciding that it was time to try, Marissa attempted a stab at conversation. "Sum?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Summer took in a deep breath, pausing for a long moment before facing Marissa to answer, "Actually, I have no idea."

Marissa waited for Summer to go on.

"I've never been this worried before. I don't even know whether Seth is safe! We haven't received his postcard in the last 6 days and it usually doesn't take that long! What if something happened? Something horrible. God, he's been out there for so long I doubt he's okay. And you know what?" A tear slid down Summer's cheek as she spoke. "I never really told him I loved him."

"Oh, Sum." Marissa leaned in to hug her. "Maybe the reason why he haven't received a postcard is that he hasn't reached the next island. Or maybe his card got stuck in the mail. I'm sure Seth will be alright and I'm certain that he knows you love him too." Marissa ended, trying her best to comfort Summer. She was not exactly the best at comforting others.

Summer broke away from the embrace, wiping her tears away as she did so. "I guess I better go to bed," Summer attempted a smile before heading over to her bed.

Marissa's heart sank as she watched Summer. She had failed trying to comfort her very own best friend. Could she be any more hopeless than that? Sighing, she had no choice to get into bed herself.

There was silence between them as both girls laid awake in their beds. This wasn't new. After Summer had changed, there were no longer those chats that went late into the night or the gossiping.

As Marissa was about to drift off to sleep, Summer's voice came over from the other bed.

"Coop?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Marissa turned over, suddenly awake. She waited for Summer to go on.

"For that talk I mean. You are right."

Marissa smiled, Summer's voice was stronger than it had been for days. "No problem, it's my duty. I'm your best friend."

Even though it was dark, Marissa was positive she could hear the smile in Summer's voice as she answered. "Yeah of course you are. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to kick the ass of that bitch for stealing Chino away from you!"

Marissa laughed, it sure was good to have the old Summer back.

* * *

Next day. 

Marissa sat on the bed with her cell phone beside her. She was waiting for Ryan's call. That was, if he was ever going to call. She had decided after the conversation with Summer last night that she was going to solve all the problems that were within her ability to do so.

Just as Marissa took another look at the clock, her cell phone rang.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah hi."

"Hi."

There was a pause before both of them spoke at the same time.

"About the doc-"

"I know a-"

"You first." Marissa said.

"Um, okay." Marissa thought Ryan sounded nervous. "About the doctor check-up..."

"I know."

"I kind of figured." There was another pause. "Sorry."

"What for?" Marissa still asked though she fully knew why he apologized.

"Not telling you about the twins. I should have. I just didn't want you to get, you know, upset."

Marissa smiled, Ryan was always sensitive to her feelings. "I forgive you. How's Theresa?"

"Same old."

Marissa smiled yet again, Ryan didn't seem to be that hung up on Theresa. That was definitely good.

"Will you come back?"

"If the twins aren't mine, hell yeah."

Marissa laughed, "What's wrong?"

Ryan lowered his voice as he replied. "Theresa's just not herself. She's been acting really weird. Suddenly all cheerful and nice. Besides, I miss you."

"I miss you too. In fact, more!"

"How would you know how much I miss you? I miss you more than more." The two of them laughed at Ryan's sentence.

"More than more?" Marissa repeated still laughing. "I miss you loads!"

"Tons."

"Thousands!"

"Millions."

"Billions!" Marissa giggled as the word war went on. Life was certainly looking up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy and Kristen are in the kitchen. 

"Did you notice?" A hint of panic was in Kristen's voice.

"That we haven't received Seth's postcard?"

"We started by giving him a week but now its been 24 days!"

"So are we going to set a deadline?" Sandy calmly asked.

"Deadline?"

"You know, set a day and if he isn't back by then, we'll do something."

Kristen breathed out. "Good idea. So? Sunday?"

"Sunday. He has four more days." Sandy confirmed as they both took a sip of their coffee.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! As usual, all idea are welcome by email or in the review! -smile!- 


	7. Fun in the sun

A/N: Sorry for not updating for quite a while. I was in the midst of my exams. But now that they are over, I'll be able to update more often!

To whoever who was been coping this story onto the message boards: DON'T!

* * *

It was Thursday. That meant there were three more days in Sandy and Kirsten's deadline for Seth.

It was also the first day of work for Marissa and Summer. The day before, they had received a call from their manager, Jennifer. She had requested both the girls to report to the beach by 9am for an entire day of photo shooting at the beach.

Marissa and Summer were equally thrilled at the prospect of their very first photo shoot. Moreover, it was at the beach, one of their favourite places to hang out in Newport. Both girls excitedly guessed the brand of the make-up and clothes that the agency provided and wondered what the photo shoot was for. Jennifer did not give them many detail of the photo shoot.

Finally, the girls arrived at the beach and eagerly hopped out of the car. From the car park, they could see several people on the sand. Cameras and racks of clothes were on the pavement and upon seeing them, Summer squealed and pulled Marissa towards them to check the clothes out.

However, before the girls reached the racks, a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties appeared.

"Hi, you must be Marissa and Summer."

"Yeah, we are. You're Jennifer?" Summer asked, surprised.

"You seem shocked," Jennifer quipped, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, we were kind of expecting someone older." Marissa sheepishly admitted.

Jennifer laughed, "That's what I get from most of them too. But it's a fun job and why should we only allow the older ones have fun?"

Summer smiled, she already liked Jennifer. She seemed easy-going and well, fun.

"Okay, so I have to tell you two what this shoot is about. Basically you're going to be modeling for this new brand, . They're selling causal clothes and stuff.

"At the beach?" Summer asked.

"Well, yeah. There are actually going to be quite a number of you guys involved in this project. Some are shooting at the malls, while you guys will be shooting at the beach." Jennifer continued, "As I told you guys, it's going to be a full day shoot. They will be some group of photos, individual ones and also some coupling. Actually, that will only be for Marissa." Jennifer turned to Marissa, "Will you be alright with that?"

"Uh, I guess so..."

"It's not really much. Just pose and smile. Let me know if you're uncomfortable with the positioning later, 'kay?"

Marissa nodded.

"So, you guys can walk around for half an hour or so before reporting to where the clothes racks are to get your outfit and make-up done." Jennifer paused and looked around. "Marissa, the guy you're suppose to do the coupling shoot with is over there, you might want to get to know him so that it'll be easier later. It's his first time too."

The two girls turned to look at where Jennifer was pointing only to see a sandy blonde looking rather nervous at the attention that surrounded him. A guy who looked like...

"Ryan?" Marissa asked, disbelieving her eyes.

"It sure looks like him." Summer used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun for a better look.

Marissa, however, did not wait to hear Summer's comments and ran towards the figure, exhilarated.

Meanwhile, Ryan, feeling a little lost, had started to turn away until he heard someone calling his name. Someone who sounded a whole lot like... Marissa. Sure enough, when Ryan turned, he saw Marissa running towards him.

A big smile soon spread over Ryan's face as Marissa drew closer. It had been almost a month since he last saw her.

Marissa soon reached him and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him into a hug. Ryan smiled and hugged her back tightly. It felt so good to have her back in his arms once again.

"I missed you." Ryan whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her.

Marissa giggled, "I know, I missed you too." She went on to play with his hair. She definitely missed having him all to herself.

He pulled away to have a closer look at her. She had not changed much but he thought that she had grown much prettier, if that was possible being the beauty that she had always been.

Marissa smiled as she looked back at Ryan, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

Summer and Jennifer had finally managed to catch up with Marissa and were standing a few feet away from the couple.

"Definitely an 'aww' worthy camera moment." Jennifer grinned.

"Yeah, definitely." Summer echoed, smiling at the loving couple.

----

It had been several hours since they started their new job and Summer decided that she loved it. She got to try on some of the latest clothes, had her make-up done by professionals, made some friends during the group shoot and at least she was not camera shy. Unlike someone...

Summer glanced over at Ryan who looked so darn uncomfortable in front of the camera that she actually felt sorry for him. Marissa and her had been teasing him during their lunch break that they never would have thought Ryan Atwood as the kind to be a model. Except that this was not Ryan's choice. He had to take up this job; he needed the money for the twins.

Summer looked over to the frustrated photographer and Jennifer. Both apparently trying to get Ryan to be more relaxed and pose naturally. Both, however, were failing as Ryan tugged his shirt and attempted a weak smile. Summer had never seen this side of Chino before, a shy and seemingly timid Ryan. She bit her lip when the impatient photographer turned around, trying hard not to lose his cool.

Marissa had noticed all of these during the group shoot that she was doing with some other girls. Once done, she went over to Ryan's shoot.

"Hey, how's it going?" Marissa asked although she knew what had been happening.

"Not too good." Ryan tugged at his shirt another time. Something that Marissa had never seen Ryan done before. "They don't seem to be too happy about it either." Ryan nodded, gesturing towards the photographer and Jennifer. "Maybe it was just a really bad idea."

"No, it wasn't." Marissa said, wrapping her arms around him once more. "You're doing it for the twins." She reminded him.

"Yeah..." Ryan smiled and gently placed his arms on the small of Marissa's back.

The photographer suddenly shot up, "That's it! Keep it there!" He immediately took the shot of both of them.

Ryan and Marissa quizzically looked at each other and burst out laughing. The photographer snapped that moment as well; the couple seemed to be having so much fun. He had to admit the two of them looked cute together. They complemented each other.

Jennifer obviously pleased with the turn of events sent Ryan and Marissa on their way for another change of outfits.

----

The two continued with their string of shoots well until the sun was setting. The photographer had earlier decided to do away with Ryan's individual shoots and just double the number of shoot of the couple. He could tell that the pictures were going to turn out very well. The gorgeous background of the sunset on the beach while the couple posed very lovingly. These pictures were going to be some of the best that he had taken in quite a while.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa were having their fun. Once Marissa was around, Ryan became quite more relaxed and natural. Ryan carried Marissa over his shoulder when she had playfully hit him. He refused to let her down and mischievously threatened to throw her into the water. Marissa squealed, kicking her legs harder and trying to make Ryan put her down. He only did so when Jennifer stepped in, not wanting the clothes to be ruined should Ryan really toss Marissa into the water.

Then there were the moments where no one wanted to interfere. The couple would just be strolling down the beach, hand in hand or Ryan's hand around Marissa's waist. There were the other times where Marissa just rested her head against Ryan's shoulder as they sat on the beach looking on to the sea.

"Without a doubt, it was the best decision of my career to put the two of them together of this shoot. They're like the perfect couple." Jennifer gushed to Summer who was beside her. Both were admiring how sweet Ryan and Marissa looked together.

"They are." Summer replied with a smile. It was great to have Coop so happy and in love. Her smile widened even more when she thought of Theresa looking at the pictures.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! It's one of my longer chapters and my favourite too! 


	8. Secrets are revealed

A/N: Omg. I knew I said I would update a lot more often but I did not expect to be so busy after my exams. Sorry guys. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possbile! Please review in the meanwhile!

* * *

Ryan and Marissa sat on the sand, side by side. Marissa was resting her head on Ryan's shoulder and she smiled, more than contended.

Slightly earlier, the two for them spent the time sitting on the beach, catching up on what had happened in the past few weeks. Ryan had wanted to hear what he missed out in Newport and so, Marissa did tell him.

She had been completely honest with Ryan and admitted that she had initially drunk when he left. Although he was slightly upset when he first heard it, he soon became proud of Marissa that she had managed to kick her drinking habit.

On top of that, Marissa had been struggling to help Summer. Marissa had told Ryan in great detail about Summer's earlier behaviour. How she was so quiet and how she had been broke down. Ryan was relieved to hear that Summer was back to her usual self but he was slightly troubled as he did see Seth recently.

After contemplating, Ryan told Marissa about Seth's visit at Chino after making her promise she would not tell anyone else, not even Summer. He knew that Seth had told him to keep it a secret but Ryan could never keep any secrets from Marissa. Furthermore, at least Marissa now knew Seth was safe. She could find another way to convince Summer, Sandy and Kirsten that he was indeed safe if they should become incessantly worried, without telling them that Seth had visited Ryan.

A day with Ryan was much more than she bargained for when she signed the contracts. This was like fulfilling her fantasy – being with Ryan for one day after he had gone back to Chino. But all fantasies had to come to an end, just like this one.

It was time to say goodbye but neither Ryan nor Marissa were willing to leave first. Summer had been rather reluctant to break the loving couple apart but suddenly remembered that Coop had to be home by 7pm – Julie Nichol would be returning from her honeymoon. Summer was left with no choice but to drag Marissa away to the car. But not before Ryan and Marissa shared some last moments.

Marissa whispered to Ryan the same words she had at the last dance, "I understand why you have to do this but I wished you didn't have to." This time though, it was with an understanding smile. She knew Ryan would come back. Even if the twins were his, he would still managed to find a way.

Ryan confirmed this by kissing her on the forehead and told her that he loved her. After a final kiss and embrace, Marissa allowed herself to be dragged by Summer to face her so-called mother.

Ryan smiled throughout his drive back to Chino. His thoughts were obviously on Marissa and the wonderful day they had. How beautiful she looked, how much he missed her, how her smile managed to melt him, how good it felt to have her in his arms again...

He arrived back at Theresa mom's house in a good mood. Although he was reluctant to come back down to reality, he knew he had to. Opening the door, he stared at the three figures sitting on the couch. Ryan forced himself to stop thinking about Marissa for a moment and tried to work out what was in front of him.

Seth, however, did not give him the chance to do so and jumped up. "Ryan, hi, can we go outside?"

Then, just like he did a couple of days ago, Seth dragged Ryan out to the porch. "Come on, let's go back. Eddie's back."

Ryan stood there for a moment, trying to process everything. His thoughts were somewhat still lingering on Marissa.

Seth got impatient. "Come on, go pack then we can get out of here." Seth pushed Ryan towards the door.

"Wait." Ryan turned around. "How did you get Eddie back?"

"I found him at the garage." Seth said simply.

"Yeah but how do you know he won't hurt Theresa?"

"I've got my ways. Come on, go pack."

"Seth. I need to know Theresa's in safe hands."

"Don't you even trust your brother?" Seth shot back.

"I do. But Seth, what did him say to you. Or what did you say to him." Ryan said slowly.

Seth just looked down.

"Seth, don't tell me you..." Ryan didn't complete his sentence. It couldn't be. Seth would never do that.

Seth could only nod.

"Seth! How could you!" Ryan exploded. "Bribing him with money is not an option!"

"Look man, I did it for you."

"Seth! You can't bribe him with money! He's suppose to do it willingly! It's his duty!"

"I did it so you could go back to living your perfect life in Newport and practically everyone back in Newport needs you." Seth shouted.

"How about Theresa? What if she gets hurt?" Ryan yelled.

Seth eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout back. However, on second thought, he closed it and shook his head before saying in a low voice. "Sometimes I don't even know who you love. Thanks for destroying all our lives."

With that, he turned away and walked off, leaving a shocked Ryan standing on the porch. Just like he did a couple of days ago.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short but it felt right to end it there. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. If you guys have any suggestions, please email me or put them in the reviews! :) 


	9. Night troubles

Ryan stared out at Seth's figure until he could not see him anymore. Ryan did want to go back to Newport but his responsibility was Theresa and the twins. He wished that Seth could have at least understood that.

He sighed as he turned around to face the house. This was just a fucking big mess.

Ryan opened the door but did not bother to go in. "Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Eddie nodded and got up from the couch as Theresa looked at both guys quizzically.

"We'll be right back." Ryan added and Theresa looked slightly more comforted at this. Ryan sighed again and could feel himself getting irritated with her. It wasn't as if they were both going to leave her for good.

Eddie walked out onto the porch, closed the door behind him and looked at Ryan expectantly.

"I heard Seth bribed you into coming back." Ryan started.

"I know what that looks like but it isn't."

"Then what's the story?" Ryan asked, staring straight at Eddie.

"Look, when I visited her that day, she told me she wanted to break off our engagement. Naturally I was upset and needed to know the reason. She refused to tell me at first but finally, she admitted to still being in love with you." Ryan turned away as Eddie took a deep breath and continued. "I was furious. After all I did to win her over, she still chose you over me. I don't know what happen. I guess I just lost control and punched her."

Ryan waited for Eddie to continue.

"When Seth came to convince me to come back, I didn't want to. I didn't want to see Theresa. Then he dropped the bomb – that she was pregnant and it was either yours or mine. I was debating when he offered the cash. I was, and still am, broke. Should the baby be mine, how am I suppose to raise it? I needed the cash." Eddie paused.

"That was then, a few hours back. Now that I've finally straightened out my thinking, I'm doing to do what's right. I'm not accepting the money. I'll word hard, for Theresa and for the baby." Eddie finished.

"Uh... It isn't just a 'baby'..."

"I know it's a life, it's a responsibility-"

"No, what I mean is that there's two." Ryan cut in before Eddie got carried away.

"Two?! Holy crap. Twins?!"

"Yeah..." Ryan watched as Eddie's face fell.

There was a moment of silence before Ryan broke it.

"So you really love her huh?"

"I do. Unfortunately, she doesn't feel the same way about me. But I'll do anything for her now."

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah I am. Got to shoulder the responsibility don't I?"

Ryan did not reply, he just stared out into the darkness, wondering if he could trust Eddie.

Marissa let herself into the mansion, hoping that Julie had not arrived home. She did not want to deal with her yet. All that was in her mind were the happy memories of the day.

"Marissa darling?" Julie's voice called from the second level.

Crap. There went Marissa's holiday of nearly a month without her mom.

"Yeah?" Marissa yelled back and kicked her shoes off, settling herself onto the couch. She figured it was not worth wasting energy on her so-called mother to walk up those stairs and poking her head around each door to find her.

"Honey..." Marissa turned to see Julie walking towards her. So much for avoiding her.

Marissa reluctantly stood up, "Hey mom."

"It's good to see you..." Julie proceeded to hug Marissa tightly as Marissa rolled her eyes and patted her mother gently on the back. She was being all fake and nice in just a second...

"Where were you?" Julie asked.

There. Marissa knew it. Julie wanted to keep a close watch on her and control her every move.

"I was at the beach." Marissa simply said.

Julie's eyes narrowed.

"With Summer." Marissa added. Technically, that was not a lie.

Julie nodded her approval, "Did you have fun over the summer?"

Marissa put a slightly sarcastic tone, "It was the best summer I ever had, mom."

"Now, there's no need to use that tone."

"It was a good summer!" Marissa protested. What made it good was her mother being out of her sight.

Julie stared at her in disbelief, "That... trash isn't in Newport and you're happy? Oh well. At least you've gotten over him."

"Ryan's not trash and I haven't gotten over him!" Marissa shouted, then stormed towards the door.

"You come back right now!" Julie screamed. Then seeing this garnered no response, she had no choice but to tone down. "Where are you going?" Julie's voice was now icy cold.

"Dad's. I've got no clothes here." Marissa did not even bother to look at Julie and slammed the door behind her.

Marissa went over to her dad's to pick up half of her clothes there. She was going to leave the other half there so that she could still stay there whenever she needed an escape from Julie or to spite her.

Next stop was the Cohen's and perhaps it was the final destination as well. Marissa did not feel like going back so soon and thought of sleeping the night at the Cohen's. After all, she would be keeping Summer company.

-----

Marissa found the three of them seated in the kitchen, eating take-outs.

"Hey Sweetie. Hungry?" Kirsten asked, standing up to get Marissa food.

Marissa nodded and joined them.

"So Coop, your mom's back?" Summer asked.

"Uh yeah about that... Would you guys mind if I stayed the night?"

"No, not at all. After all, Julie gets on my nerves too."

"Sandy!" Kirsten exclaimed then turned to Marissa. "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks." Marissa smiled just as the phone rang.

Sandy stood up to get it.

"Yes, Julie?"

That caught everyone's attention and they all turned towards Sandy.

"Marissa? Whether she's here? I think she's eating dinner." Sandy paused as he listened to Julie. "That doesn't answer your question?" There was yet another pause. "Stop repeating everything you say?" Sandy smirked and held the phone a little distance from his ear as Julie shouted at him and slammed the phone down.

"Well, your mom's in a foul mood..." Sandy started as he placed the phone down.

"I think it's better if I head on back. Thanks Sandy, Kirsten. Bye Summer." Marissa got out of her seat and headed for the door.

"If the gruesome twosome gets too much, you're definitely more than welcome back." Sandy said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Marissa smiled in return and walked to her car to face, well, the gruesome twosome.

* * *

A/N: So, that was Chapter 9! It has a stupid chapter title but I couldn't think of anything else. Nevertheless, hope you guys liked the story. As usual, feel free to email to give suggestions for the story! I'll try to update more often too! :) 


	10. The Start

A?N: Okay, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had no inspiration and was stuck for quite a long while until this idea came. Also, I'm not quite sure about the timeline, whether it's possible for it to still be in summer but if it doesn't, just pretend that it does. That's about it, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

The next day.

Marissa glanced at the clock sitting by her bedside table. 8am. Would that be too early to get up? After all, she was not going to be too delighted should she bump into her mother after the previous night's incident. It was still clearly etched in her memory.

The second she opened the door, her mother immediately swooped down on her, yelling and screaming. Something about ruining her image as a bad mother who could not control her daughter. Marissa did not bother talking back, she knew that it would just have made everything much worse although she would have loved to point out to her mother that she was the one who slept with her daughter's ex-boyfriend in the first place.

She sat on her bed, thinking. Caitlin was to be home tomorrow before heading back just before the end of summer back to boarding school. That would leave them around a week and half for sister bonding time. She tried to remember when they last had that, it was pretty long time ago, back when Marissa was fourteen and Caitlin had not been sent to boarding school yet. Julie had not been so much the horrendous mother that she was being now. In fact, she had been quite bearable.

There were two weeks till the end of summer. After that, it was back to school for Marissa and Summer. No Ryan, no Seth. Well, there was a high possibility that Seth would be back before summer ended since Ryan had seen him. If that was the case, it would be the three of them, without Ryan. How was Ryan going to continue his education? Not that he was planning to, but it would be better if he did. With a jolt, Marissa realized that she might have missed Ryan's daily early morning call.

She grabbed her bag and started fishing around for it. When she finally found it, she was slightly disappointed to see that there was no '1 missed call' or '1 new voicemail' flashing. Ryan had not called. That was kind of weird since Ryan usually called every morning. Pushing it aside that he might have been running late for work and did not have the time to call. She got dressed, and after making sure her mom was not yet awake or already out of the house, she headed for the Cohens.

* * *

At the Cohens, Marissa found Summer in the room watching The Valley re-runs.

"Hey."

"Coop, I think I should move back home." Summer turned to face her best friend as Marissa sat down on the couch.

"Why?" Marissa asked, confused. She thought Summer was lonely at home.

"'Cause you're not here and living with Sandy and Kirsten without you is kind of awkward."

"But you're lonely at home." Marissa felt the guilt building up in her. If Summer had to be home alone, it would all be her fault.

Summer kept silent for a while, "I know," she said quietly.

"Look Sum, I'll come back and stay at the Cohens. Unless you want to stay at my house with the gruesome twosome and me?"

"Definitely the Cohens. But won't your mom be furious?"

"She's furious with me everyday, it won't make a difference."

"Okay, if you say so!" Summer grinned. "Oh and during breakfast this morning, Sandy mentioned that they plan to give Seth till Sunday."

"Till Sunday?" Marissa repeated, not quite getting what Summer meant.

"Yeah, then they'll call the police." Summer fingered the end of her top, "Then I'll know whether he's still alive." She finished, rather sadly.

"Oh Sum! Don't think like that…" As Marissa was trying to decide whether to tell her, Summer jumped in, startling Marissa. "I'm so gonna kick Cohen's ass when he comes back!"

"Uh…" Marissa started but was immediately cut off by Summer

"He's dead meat! I'll totally ignore him…" Marissa listened as Summer continued on her plans for Seth. At least a raging Summer was better than a dispirited one. She was not used to Summer being all quiet. Summer having a rage blackout? That was more normal.

As Summer went on about her revenge plans for Seth, Marissa tuned her out and her thoughts were on Seth. Seth had to be alright, after all, Ryan had seen him a few days ago. Nothing much could happen in a matter of a few days, right? Maybe Seth had visited Ryan again. Nevertheless, Marissa decided to call Ryan to ask about Seth. Not now though, she had to do it when Summer was not around.

Just then, Marissa's cell rang. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the caller id. She had to admit she was disappointed that it was not Ryan.

"Yes?" Marissa asked in a bored voice.

"How dare you talk in that tone to me! I'm your mother and you better show me some respect!" Julie yelled, enraged. Marissa held the phone away from her ear, what was her mother trying to do? Deafen everyone? First Sandy, now her.

Summer had stopped her rambling and scooted closer to Marissa so she could hear Julie too.

"You're my mother? Well, you certainly don't act like one."

"Marissa Cooper! You come home right now!"

Marissa turned to face Summer who was nodding, indicating that she should go. Marissa sighed, she knew that she had better listen to her mother just this once or she would not get the chance to stay at the Cohens.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Ending the call, Marissa turned to Summer. "I'd better go, she's furious."

Summer nodded, understanding. "Just remember to come back!" She yelled to Marissa who was half-way out.

"I will!" Marissa yelled back and as Summer turned her attention back to the television, she realized it was the same one Seth and her watched after their return from L.A.


	11. Phone calls

A/N: Okay, I have a feeling that you guys are really going to slaughter me for not updating sooner. Really, I'm sorry, I was on vacation and I didn't have the time to update and my dear computer has been having lots of problems so even if I wanted to update, I couldn't. I know I haven't updated the other story for quite a long while either but I will get it out as soon as possible and I hope you guys are still reading! By the way, thanks for all the great reviews! On with this chapter and enjoy!

* * *

The phone was ringing and Summer leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

All Summer heard was silence. Then, there was a car horn in the background.

Summer decided to try again, "Is anybody there?"

Pressing the earpiece against her ear, Summer listened intently. Was that breathing she heard?

All of a sudden, Summer had a strong feeling that it was Seth. Call it a woman's sixth sense or intuition but Summer was certain that she was right. Emotion overcame her. The possibility that Seth was on the phone was overwhelming.

"Seth?" Summer asked tentatively, her hands gripping the phone. How she wished that he would at least respond, to let her know that he was alright, to tell her that he was coming home soon, to tell her that he still loved her.

Just as sudden as the phone rang, the line went dead and Summer dropped her head. Slowly, she placed the receiver back where it belonged. The instant it was in its right place, the phone rang. Summer immediately picked it up.

"Seth?" She asked, breathless.

"Summer? Are you alright?"

"Oh hi… Kirsten." Summer tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Listen Summer, are you free right now? I need you to head down to the pier now."

"Um, okay. I'll be there in fifteen." Summer was confused, what was going on?

"Great, I'll meet you here." And with that, Kirsten hung up.

----

Summer spotted Kirsten as soon as she turned into the car park. Once out of the car, she went on over to Kirsten who gave her a hug. She was not sure but she thought Kirsten eyes were glistering with tears.

"There's something you need to see." Kirsten said simply and took hold of Summer's hand, leading her closer to the waters.

There, in the very same spot she had seen it in before, was the Summer Breeze.

* * *

Marissa turned the car into the long driveway, with a heavy heart. Her mother certainly did not seem too pleased over the phone, so what were her chances of staying at the Cohens? Close to nil perhaps. Still, she had to try to negotiate something. Probably being extra nice and sweet would help.

Getting out of the car, Marissa noticed her mother had flung the door open and was waiting for her in the doorway, her arms were folded and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Her chances were definitely not looking good.

When Marissa reached the door, Julie glared at her before firing a series of questions, "What took you so long? Where were you? Out in the early hours of the morning?"

Marissa tried her best not to return the glare. "Let's see, this house is practically on the outskirts, naturally it'll take quite a while to get here." Marissa couldn't resist throwing in another line; "You don't want me speeding do you?"

Julie opened her mouth to speak but Marissa continued on, "I was at the Cohens. And, it's not exactly the early hours of the morning. It's ten. Oh wait, I forgot, to you, ten is in the 'early hours of the morning'. Of course, since you _really_ need your beauty sleep." Marissa smirked; she just was not born to be nice to her mother. It was impossible.

Julie gasped, her hands flew up to her face. She quickly put them down when she realized that she had let her daughter win this one. "All you do is spend time at the Cohens, what are they? Your home?"

"Actually yeah, it is. Kirsten treats me more like a daughter than you ever have in the seventeen years of my life."

"YOU!" Julie yelled. "How dare you say that? It took me so much to bring you up; you're so ungrateful! That's it, pack now! Go to your room and pack!"

"Pack?" Marissa was bewildered. Unless that meant… she was sending her away? Great, she had really done herself in this time.

"Well, I was hoping for a nice, quiet, happy holiday as a family but obviously you have to ruin everything. Now, can you just not irritate me? Go!" Julie shooed Marissa towards the stairs.

In normal circumstances, Marissa would have minded a 'nice, quiet, happy holiday as a family' but after thinking that Julie was about to send her away, Marissa did not mind the holiday at all. At least that meant she was coming back to Newport.

Marissa entered her room and opened the door to her walk-in wardrobe. Staring at the racks of clothes, she realized that she had no idea what to pack or how much to pack. Julie had not said anything about where they were going or how long they were going away for.

Pushing open her door, Marissa headed for the staircase, thinking her mother was still downstairs. As she neared the staircase, she heard her mother's voice and followed it till she saw her mother. Her mother was on her phone and boy, was she not happy at all.

"What do you mean next week? You know I need the money by tomorrow, I'm leaving on Monday!"

'Right, my mom needs money when she's married to Caleb Nichol.' Marissa thought. Sensing something was amiss; she stayed hidden behind the wall to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation.

"What do you mean there's a problem? I don't care! It's your duty to go 'fix' the problem!" Marissa winced, sympathizing with the person on the other side of the line. Julie had to always have her way…

"You sold the flower painting for a miserable two hundred?" Julie yelled and Marissa tore her attention away from Julie to look at the spot where the painting once hung. The painting was indeed gone, and Marissa was puzzled. Why did her mother have to sell the painting though? Taking a few steps back towards her room, Marissa realized that many of the expensive decorative items that once filled the house were gone. What on earth was going on?


End file.
